


The Return

by arey1990



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey1990/pseuds/arey1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their meeting. B/A BtVS Season6/AtS Season 3. COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a small bluff off of Santa Monica pier.

The place that was neither Sunnydale or L.A. That was their meeting spot.

It was like the place Buffy dreamed...

_//nightmared/_ /

The sun was setting. Angel was hugging her from behind-promising he'd never leave her.

_[Not even if you kill me]_

_But what about me? I died. Again. Will you stay with me this time.'_ Buffy thought.

Buffy left as soon as she recieved the phone call from Angel and was waiting for the evening to melt to night. She glanced around and watched as a boy with his dog run across the shore, chasing seagulls.

"Timmy!," yelled a woman's voice. "Time to go home." Buffy turned to see a woman in a hat and sunglasses waiting expectantly. The boy and dog ran towards her, orange figures in the waning sunlight. Buffy envied the boy having his mother and then quickly emptied herself of that emotion. Her gaze zeroed in on the horizon, where sea and heaven met.

_'I was there. But now I'm here. I don't want to be here. I'm drowning. I'm drowning..'_

The sun sunk.

Cold wind whipped her hair back and raised goosebumps on her arms. She sat down and watched the waves roll and crash. Sand crunched behind her.

"Hey."

Buffy bolted up and turned.

"Hey!" Their eyes locked and stared.

Angel's eyes bore into hers, worried and uncertain. Buffy's eyes were wide, hopeful, tired- their spark dim.

She moved first, gliding to Angel and pulling his body tightly to her. Angel wrapped his arms around her, pulling back to glance at her face and embrace her again. Buffy shut her eyes tight, focusing on Angel's touch, feeling his strength, wanting him to take away the numbness... to give her a reason to go on.

After a beat, Buffy pulled back, cleared her throat and jammed her hands in her pockets. Angel rested his hands on her shoulders, his eyes dark and searching, "What happened." Buffy avoided his gaze, "Well you know, took the express out of hell and here I am." She shrugged off his hands and began to walk down towards the shoreline.

He followed.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what's new with you?" Buffy started awkwardly. Angel paused, uncertain how to proceed.

"Nothing. Good. I mean, I'm good. Things are good," Angel fumbled.  
Buffy nodded, "Good."

Side by side they walked on, an awkward chasm spreading between them. Buffy stared at the black ocean.

"Buffy."

She looked over. Angel turned to her and stopped, "I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

Buffy's eyes widened, her heart leapt-'Should I tell him? Yes. Yes, you should. It hurts. You hurt. Being here. He'll understand. He'll make it better. He will help. He will-

Leave.  
And you will leave.  
And you will be back to where you started.

Besides, you were never in hell. And he was never in heaven.

He couldn't understand...'

Buffy blinked, her eyes sad. "Did it hurt?"

Angel paused. "What did?"

Buffy chewed her lip, "When you came back."

Angel studied her, feeling her holding back, but he answered her question. "Yes," he nodded. "It hurt, but I got better. You made me better."

'Me.'

Buffy stared at him solemnly, then looked at his lips. She glanced back into his eyes and saw heat. Her body responded, lust boiled inside her abdomen, streaking hot fire through her limbs. It jolted her. For the first time, she began to feel alive- adrenaline, excitment, and need whirling inside of her.

'I'm alive.'

She moved into Angel and pushed her lips to his. Angel froze at first, then responded, sucking her lips and caressing her tongue with his own. Buffy's breath hitched.

'It's been so long...'

Buffy kissed him more forcefully, her fingers digging into Angel's shoulders, his hair. 

'Finally, something. I feel something. 

Fire.'

She felt Angel's desire hard against her body and rubbed against it, her own thighs flooding with lust.

Angel pushed Buffy away, gently but forcefully. Buffy breathed heavily, eyes dilated.

Angel's own eyes were dark, hungry, yet sad. He jerkily shook his head.

Buffy closed her eyes, cleared her throat and nodded.

'We can't.'

"Buffy?"

She opened her eyes.

"Where were you?"

She stared at him. "I-I don't remember."

Angel did not believe her. But because of what happened, because nothing had really changed between them, because he was too scared to know, he didn't pry.

He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "I'm glad you're back," he confessed. 

Buffy smiled a little, "So is everyone else."

Angel tugged her hand and walked her back to the parking lot.  
They stopped in front of Joyce's jeep.  
Buffy turned to look at him, "I'll call you if I need anything," she lied.  
Angel didn't respond. Buffy couldn't help it and leaned in for another kiss. Angel cupped her cheek and kissed her lips, her nose, her forehead. Buffy looked at him, her gaze lighter, even happy. 

"Say hi to the gang for me?" 

Angel nodded and opened her door. He watched as she waved at him and pull the car out, until the backlights' glare faded away, until there was no more car to be seen.

Buffy sniffed, looking at her rearview mirror, where Angel was standing waving bye, but seeing nothing.

'I'm alone.'


End file.
